


Seasonal Fun

by zenonaa



Series: LGBT Pride Month [20]
Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, lgbt pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenonaa/pseuds/zenonaa
Summary: '“Hey, you think we can grab something to eat soon?”Sonia looked up and turned to her.“Yes, of course! I would love to eat some traditional festival food myself,” said Sonia. She hooked her arm around Akane’s and leaned into her. “Let’s go, Darling!”'Sonia and Akane go to a dance festival.





	Seasonal Fun

Even though Sonia had basically memorised several articles about the dance festival word-for-word, she still shuffled through the pages that she printed off the internet. Next to her, Akane stood on the pavement with one hand on her hip while a sea of people danced on the road. They wore vibrant outfits appropriate for the time of year, some boasting a combo of short coats and shorts, others decked in summer kimonos and geta sandals that clacked to the music. Akane wafted at herself with a handmade fan bought at one of the stalls. Despite how Sonia and Akane weren’t on the road where most of the people dancing were, they had dressed up for the occasion in kimonos. Sonia wore pink, while Akane had a yellow patterned kimono with a pleasant blue obi. 

Many of the dancers waved fans as they performed, and those spectating from the sidelines wielded fans too. Those without a fan clapped their hands, stomped their feet or both.

“It is fortunate that we booked our hotel months ago,” Sonia remarked as she skimmed through the sheet on top of her pile. “Every single one in this city has been booked full, as well as most of those in surrounding cities.”

Akane nodded, staring ahead. She shook her fan a few more times before stopping and saying, “Hey, you think we can grab something to eat soon?”

Sonia looked up and turned to her.

“Yes, of course! I would love to eat some traditional festival food myself,” said Sonia. She hooked her arm around Akane’s and leaned into her. “Let’s go, Darling!”

A strangled yelp escaped Akane, which widened Sonia’s smile and elicited a giggle. The sound that Akane made was one of surprise and she made no attempt to wrestle her arm free, like she would even want to, and the pair weaved through the condensed crowd who were preoccupied with watching the dancers and almost joining in themselves.

Lots of bright, colourful stalls were sprinkled throughout the street on both sides of the road. Lanterns fended off the approach of evening’s darkness, placed at regular intervals. They arrived at a stall selling okonomiyaki, Japansese pancakes, hooded under a yellow fabric roof. On display were trays upon trays of eggs, and to a lesser extent, containers stuffed with various fillings like bacon and slithers of green vegetables speckled with red pepper. 

While Akane drooled over them, awash with their warm aroma, Sonia fished out her purse and purchased two pancakes wrapped around a skewer. After being given the pancakes, the pair ambled away, and within a minute, Akane had already devoured hers.

“What an ardent appetite!” Sonia complimented, having barely started her own. “Are you still hungry?”

As if she had to ask. Akane raised a fist.

“You bet your pretty ass I am!” said Akane, screwing up her face dramatically and passionately. Sonia clapped.

The next stall they stumbled upon had a fabric roof with ‘CRÊPE’ printed across it in loud font. Under the counter, in a glass display case, bottles of fillings lined the front while others sat in containers behind them. Akane squatted down and pressed her face against the glass. Condensation spread across it as she panted. 

Sonia paid for some crêpes, one for herself and three for Akane. and thanked the vendor, who eyed Akane with a quirked brow until they set off again. She bit into her crêpe and hummed happily. The dessert wasn’t as sugary as those from her kingdom, which allowed the savoury taste of the pancake to come through bette, and a filling of custard and strawberries helped give the crêpe volume and added a sweet edge. 

Meanwhile, Akane consumed one full of meats with a base of spinach and cheese, grasping the two remaining crêpes in her other hand.

They wandered further away and ended up near the front of the audience. Sonia took a bite of her crêpe and saw a group of high school girls break away to join the dancers on the road. Her eyes feasted on the glorious sight, ranging from young girls flouncing about, laughing, to older women perfectly choreographed, wrists flowing smoothly, palms inward. Others bowed their legs and thrashed their hands above their heads, less elegant but all the same entertaining.

A shouted chant began, resonating around them. “Some fools dance and some fools watch! You’re a fool either way, so why not dance?”

Sonia lifted her head with interest. She whirled around and seized Akane’s hand. 

“Come on, let’s dance!” Sonia said, and before Akane could answer, Sonia tugged her along. Akane stumbled and shoved the rest of her crêpe into her mouth.

Now, Akane was a gymnast. One scouted by Hope’s Peak, in fact, but she wasn’t a rhythmic gymnast, let alone a dancer. She could perform great feats of parkour, and she could  somersault and balance on one hand on a beam, but that didn’t mean she knew to put her foot there, right then, or follow it up with another particular step.

However, it didn’t matter. Sonia let go of Akane and flailed her arms above her head, bending her legs and kicking them goofily, Not a dance that one would expect from a princess such as her, but Akane knew her better. Still, Akane scratched her cheek, and when she didn’t join in, Sonia clutched both of Akane’s hands and forced her to dance with her, throwing their arms about as they jigged in a circle. Around them, laughter rang out and voices shouted sounds that weren’t even words, blending into the upbeat music.

Then, the chant they heard earlier rang out.

“Some fools dance and some fools watch! You’re a fool either way, so why not dance?”

Akane gazed at Sonia’s beaming face and smirked before scooping Sonia up and spinning her around. Sonia squealed happily, and when Akane lowered her, they continued holding hands as they danced wildly, fools in love but happy fools indeed.


End file.
